mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Feye Coaxs
:If you're looking for the user see: User:Feey1. Sorry for any confusions. Feye Coaxs is a brown mouse, who is the commander of his own squad: the Coaxs Squad. He's very interested in mythology, and studied a lot of it in school. When he was 24 he joined the Mech Mice, and trained to become a Heavy. He was trained in mechanics and stealth alike. He joined Squad DR57JZ, as a Heavy. But soon he became the commander of the squad, and brought it to glory. Squad DR57JZ was soon named the Coaxs Squad. Feye is one of the most famous Heavy Mech Mice out there. History Feye Coaxs was born on July 6th, 1984, in the Mech Mice Colony. He was born to Jenn Coaxs, and Steve Coaxs. Feye's parents both worked at a car dealership, and they were very rich. Feye grew up with two brothers, and three sisters in a massive house in the mountains. Feye and his siblings liked to play outside a lot, usually they would play "Super Heroes and Super Villains". In Feye was 5 he took an interest in the humans' mythology. Feye started to study the humans' mythology, then started to study his own species' mythology. He learned a lot, and decided to combine the mythology with the Super Heroes and Super Villains game his siblings made up. Feye would always play as Thor, a "god" in human mythology. At age 7 Feye stopped studying mythology for awhile, for he had developed a love for video games. He couldn't stop playing the video games, they were so fun. His favorite video game was this one where you fly a space ship side to side, blasting alien ships. Feye was so addicted to video games that he wouldn't let go of the remote control, or take his eyes off the TV. His parents didn't care until a big accident occurred. It was a summer day, and Feye was playing video games. His mother was cooking dinner in the kitchen, when suddenly a fire started. Feye's mom screamed for Feye to come and help her out, but Feye said: "Can't that fire wait?! I'm about to reach level 7!" The fire burnt the entire kitchen, right after Feye's parents had it remodeled. After that Feye was grounded from video games for a month, well he just about lost it without his video games. When Feye was 9 he took up the interest in mythology again. This time he learned more about the humans' Norwegian mythology, and learned a lot about Thor, Asgard, and Odun. His studies didn't help him in many fields, but they entertained him. When he was 10 Feye knew everything Norwegian mythology, and decided to move onto other things in life (he didn't find Greek mythology very interesting). Feye decided to study mechanics, and warfare. Feye studied all he could about mechanics, and warfare from 10 to 13. When Feye was 14 he started thinking about joining the Mech Mice, and being in a squad. He didn't tell anyone, even his family, about this. He thought about it all the time, and was distracted from school easily. Finally when he was 18 he decided to join the Mech Mice, and become a protector of the shards. Feye went to Rodent Military Union, where he was trained by Major Tyrone Stars. Feye would say later that "Tyrone was as tough as nails, and he expected everyone else to be." Tyrone was tough on Feye, but it turned out good in the long run. In 2001, Feye graduated from RMU. He went to the capital Mech Mice Military academy, and there he joined Squad DR57JZ. In 2003, Commander Brant, the commander of the squad, was removed as commander. He was deemed mad, and sent to rehab. Colonel Black promoted Feye to Commander, and Squad DR57JZ was renamed Coaxs Squad. From that point on, Feye was very popular among his squad. Coaxs Squad started mainly as a social justice squad, dealing with terrorists within the Mech Mice borders. For a long time, the squad didn't even leave the state. The Coaxs Squad slowly won several medals and awards for protecting the Colony from attacks, especially when a human attacked a Mech Mice city. In 2005, for good works, the Coaxs Squad received a month long vacation, and passports to any country or state in the Mech Mice Region. Feye decided to take the squad to Ciudad Rocky because he had learned that it had wonderful sights, great foods, and kind creatures. When they arrived, the squad went to the capital city, and stayed at a 4 star hotel there. Feye enjoyed hiking on a nearby mountain, eating foods he'd never tried before (Ciudadish food isn't popular in the Colony), and seeing many old ruins. However, he was disturbed with staying in a Dark Union military state. On the last day of their trip, the Coaxs Squad decided to stop at a cafe for lunch on their way back. While at the cafe, the squad witnessed a car chase, and instinctively got involved. Feye, letting his squad get ahead, quickly borrowed a motor scooter from a pup and rode after the civilian car being chased by a police car. As he pulled up to the side window, he was suddenly punch off his scooter from the driver. Unfortunately, he and his squad lost the civilian car. Feye and the rest of the squad returned to the Colony that night, as tensions between the Dark Union and the Colony started to flare up again. Personality Feye is a kind mouse at times, but tends to get angry if he's not in charge. He helps anyone who needs help. Though, he doesn't like to help out people who have been rude to him in the past, he really likes to get revenge on his enemies. As a kid he used to pull all sorts of pranks on his class mates, almost every prank included a bug of some type. Gallery File:Feye_portrate.png|Feye's official portrait. Quotes Trivia *People sometimes mess up, and write his name as "Feey". *Even though his last name is Coaxs, he can't coax at all. *He's near-sighted. See Also *Ziro *User:Feey1 *Coaxs Squad Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mice